Redo the Past (NEW VERSION!)
by witchfan3
Summary: Cornelia is shocked and scared when she discovers she is pregnant. Worst of all, she does not know who the father is. Caleb or Peter? (THIS IS A REDO OF A FIC I BEGAN WRITING 5 YEARS AGO, BUT NEVER FINISHED!)
1. Chapter 1

We beat Nerissa as a team. We beat Phobos as a team. And we beat all their minions as a team. I thought we had done it all. And we had always done it as a team, and it felt right to know I had their backs, and they had mine. We seemed to do everything together. And I felt safe in knowing we were always going through things together, so I wasn't the odd one who was suddenly a magical being who could fly. I had Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, & Irma with me.

But I never stopped to think about what would happen when things would be different. Our lives aren't all fighting the bad guys and saving the day. We're normal too. And it's that normal side that makes us so different. It's the jokes that Irma makes, and the frogs that Will loves, that set us apart. I just didn't want to feel this apart from them.

"Cornelia, you can't just stand there! Just because things have been calm for a short time now," WIll began, while looking over at me, standing in the back away from the girls; who were all training their powers. I on the other hand, was more worried about staying away from fire being thrown and water rushing around.

Will didn't finish though, as Irma cut her off, "One year is a little more than a short time. Maybe things are actually better now Will."

"And so we stop training, and then 10 years from now some new crazy person is here and we're not ready?"

"It's not like we were ready for Phobos or Nerissa either, and we kicked their butts," Taranee said proudly, still feeling that sense of 'we did it' that had worn off for the rest of us. Well not Hay Lin either, she's still the same as well.

"We beat them by luck and we did have a lot of time to learn. For two years it was almost all we did. I don't want us to think it's over, when it's not. So Cornelia, you can't just stand there. Do something!" Will was annoyed at the fact no one really wanted to listen to her, but I wasn't going to let it bother me. Not now, not when I had much bigger things on my mind.

"I don't feel well," I answered plainly enough, "I'm not going to practice, so I'll leave if you want."

Will is worried, I understand that; but she's very unreadable right now, thinking I'm just being lazy or something, and as I said that, all she did was thrown her arms up and turn away from me.

"I can't help that I'm not feeling well."

"You haven't felt well in months though," Will seemed to snap back at me, when Hay Lin and Taranee both sent worried looks my way. "So either take medicine and get better or whatever, or just stop talking about it and get to work."

"I… I just can't. It's not that easy, and it's only been like a month."

"A month or two doesn't matter, get over it! You won't break a nail to actually do some work!" Will snapped, acting much more like Irma or Taranee than her usually self.

And I just about had it. I was about to blow up, I couldn't take the way she was talking to me anymore, but Hay Lin must have noticed and jumped right in.

"Cornelia, she's just mad about you-know-who."

Irma smirked, and said something only she would say, "So now we're referring to Matt as Voldemort?"

"I'm not mad about Matt! He just had to go to make sure Lillian is safe when she's away at camp. I mean, we have to be on guard."

"So my sister makes your boyfriend leave you for 2 weeks, and you take it out on me?" I didn't really mean to, but I snapped that at WIll, "It's 2 weeks! I haven't seen Caleb in almost 4, and I'm fine."

"It's not about Matt, it's the fact that you all just don't care anymore. Taranee, after Phobos, you were afraid to be invisible or something like that. So why now, do you all want to be just normal? We can't, we have to train and be ready."

"Because Will, we have other things going on." I answered slowly, not quite sure what had gotten into Will if it wasn't Matt related. Maybe this year has gotten to her a lot more than us? I like the time off, though I will admit things can get a little boring at times. Compared to what we went through for those 2 years.

"Don't you all miss it?"

"Yes." "Of course" "How could I not?" "We're still W.I.T.C.H."

"I know, I just worry, a lot. I shouldn't, but I do. And well, my mom's pregnant, and I just think a lot about how much I want to make sure that if anything does happen again, I'll be able to protect the world and my little sister or brother."

"Wow, you're going to be a big sister!" Hay Lin ran over and hugged Will, as did the other girls slowly, but I could barely breath, let alone go over and hug her.

When everyone started to question Will, I decided it was the perfect time to leave. I didn't really want to be in the conversation, and I could actually feel tears forming in my eyes. So I began to walk away.

I though no one would notice, but I was wrong. Because as I was barely out of the area, I felt a tap on the shoulder, and looked to my right to see Irma when concern in her eyes, "Hey Corny, you okay?"

"Mhm," I lied, trying to secretly wipe the tears on my cheeks.

"No seriously, what's wrong? We may not be the closest friends in the group, but we are friends. Tell me, I won't joke about it, I promise."

I looked over at Irma. WIll was who I wanted to tell, I felt safe in telling her. But not now. Not after all that just happened, and knowing she is dealing with a big change in life herself. I can't tell her now. And I thought of the other two, I had reasons to not tell them either. Hay Lin is so innocent, it would be hard to tell her anything that's not happy.

"Corny? Or Cornelia, if that makes you happy. What's wrong?"

I felt the deep sob building in my chest, as I broke down and poured my heart out to one of my best friends; no matter how much we may fight. "I'm pregnant. That's why I'm so sick, and I'm scared to tell anyone. No one knows, you can't tell a soul, I'm not ready. But I need someone to know, because I need…"

"What about Caleb?" Irma asked in a clear shocked state, while I got lost in sobs. But she was also comforting me, and put a hand on my arm, to I guess let me know she was there. "Does he know?"

"No, no, he doesn't. I don't know how to tell him. It's so messed up, it's not like it's just going to be happy and okay, and I mean, either the father lives on another planet and we fight too much, or…"

"Or?"

I stopped myself, "Just don't tell anyone, not Caleb, not the girls, not anyone. Taranee would kill me, and I just…"

"Taranee? What does she have to do with this?"

I shook my head, I guess pouring out my heart like this was a bad things. I don't know how to shut up now. "Nothing, nothing. Look, just don't tell anyone, I will when I'm ready."

"Okay, and if you need anything, call me. I don't really know what to say, but we're friends and I'm here no matter what."

I nodded, and just when I thought I was finally going to get away, she stopped me right in my tracks as she seemed to add two and two together, "Wait, Cornelia, have you seen… You haven't seen Peter since the ice skating date, right?"

I paused, for a long time, I just paused.

"Um, no. I haven't."

"Okay, then good luck. I would tell Caleb though, he should know. Maybe once you know he's going to be there for you, or whatever, maybe that will help."

"Mhm," I tried to get out, as even more water poured down my tear stained face.


	2. Chapter 2

Irma was strangely really worried about me after I told her the truth. I did not expect her to act the way she did. But in a way, I loved it. Of course anytime someone is willing to do anything for you, you love it. But coming from someone who I don't always see eye to eye with, it really meant a lot to me.

For the next week and a half, she was there for me everyday. She kept it a secret, and she didn't ask me too much either. I knew it was coming though. I knew sooner or later she would wonder why I was so set on keeping it such a secret from everyone. Or more importantly, why I did not want to tell Caleb; though I do know that he has to know soon.

But my paranoia aside, it was just very nice to have her. I am very glad I decided to tell her. I desperately needed someone else to know. That person to talk to about it. Having it all a secret, bottled up inside was really not helping me with all of it at all.

"I never asked, how far are you?" Irma questioned me, as we were sitting in my bedroom, not really talking before the question came up.

I glanced away from her, somehow embarrassed as I answered. I'm only 17, it is embarrassing. I did think I would be a little older when this ever happened. If it ever happened. "About 8 weeks, or at least that's what the doctor said."

"So you went to a doctor? I thought your parents didn't know?"

I nodded, "Yes, I did go. They don't have to know, for me to go to a doctor. I feel like I'll have to tell them soon though, long before I start to show."

"And Caleb," Irma reminded me, and it was my fault it was brought up.

I never really think before I speak anymore; I should have thought before I said that about telling my parents. Of course she would bring up Caleb after that. Why wouldn't she? I would if it were reverse, and Irma actually had a boyfriend who she was not telling such a big thing. I know it's not just about me, but there is a lot to it, and it's so simple for me to just tell him the truth.

"It's not like I've seen him to tell him. I found out 4 weeks ago, and I saw him once since then. It was the next day, and I wasn't ready. I'm still not sure if I am ready, but I think now may be a little better. I just know that he knows things, and I don't want to hurt him."

"It won't hurt him, he'll be happy. At least, I think he will be. He really loves you and he really does care about family. Okay, maybe not his mom all that much, but that's a totally different situation."

"Nerissa is technically this kids grandma, I mean, that's so weird to me," I said, forcefully trying to change the subject away from Caleb and telling him. I placed a hand over my not-there bump, "And the heart of earth is it's aunt. This kid has magic all around it."

"Hello, any of our kids will! No matter what, none of us will be 'normal' by the time we're moms."

"Yan Lin was a little normal by that time," I reminded her.

"I don't feel like she was ever completely normal, she just hid it well," I once again was in my mind trying to change the subject as this one was dying fast, when I heard a knock on my front door. "No one else is here, so I better go get that."

"I'll come with you," Irma shrugged.

We both made our way to the door pretty quickly; and I never really ask who's here. If it's something bad, I'm not really scared of much anymore. So I swung the door open right away, and I actually think my heart fell a little at the sight of my boyfriend. "Caleb, wow you're actually here."

"I've been so busy with Elyon changing so many things in the castle, but I'm here now. I'm going to stay for a few days too," Caleb explained, before he walked over to where I was standing; having backed away from the door. He put his arms around me, "I missed you."

"Mhm," I barely got out, while glancing at Irma, who was mouthing tell him over and over and over again. "I missed you too."

"Is something wrong?"

Irma seemed to take that as her cue, "Well I have to run home, I think I forgot… Okay, bye."

If I didn't actually know what she was hiding, she would have just told me she was hiding something. And Caleb is not stupid, he probably saw it to. So much for her being the right person to tell this secret to.

Once the door slammed, Caleb then kissed me. I can't say I kissed back, because I honestly didn't. There was so much going on in my mind, that it was just not helping me focus. I was so worried, and I felt sick. I had to say something though. How long could I really go on hiding this. I had told Irma I was more ready to tell him, and though I thought I was lying, maybe I wasn't?

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked once again, this time not asking if there was something wrong, but knowing that there was.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

He looked at me funny, "Just tell me."

I pulled myself from his arms, and turned away. I just couldn't look at him and tell him at the same time. My heart was breaking. But with a shaking voice, I got the words out, "I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

There was a lot of silence, for what felt like minutes, but looking back I'm sure it was a second. Maybe two. And then I felt his arms around me once again, "That's not a horrible thing, I love you. We'll be okay, we'll…."

"No that's not all," I began, as tears began to pour down my face. I didn't want to tell him this part, but I had to. I had to get it all out now, or 7 months from now there could be a major surprise. "8 weeks ago we broke up. Remember?"

"For a couple days, it wasn't a big deal. I'm not leaving you, if that's what you're asking me," Caleb tried to reassure me, and he also tried to hold me tighter, "It's okay, we're going to be okay."

He just was not going to get it, so I yelled, "Caleb I told you what happened when you dumped me! I told you what I did!"

It was as I screamed those words, that everything finally seemed to dawn on him, and his arms fell away from my waist, "You said you were with Peter, but you didn't say you actually slept with…"

He didn't finish, he really couldn't. He was hurt, and I could hear it. I couldn't look at him though, that pain just may have killed me. "I'm so sorry."

"So you're saying it's not mine?" he questioned, as my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. He was in pain, and it was my fault.

"I'm saying, I don't know..."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do we do?" I asked timidly, after the pure shock of it all had seemed to fade away from Caleb's face. I felt like I had no idea what to do, and wanted someone else to help me. But I also knew Caleb was probably worried about himself in this situation, "Or what do you do?"

"I don't know," He looked up at me, as I was too nervous to sit, and he was too nervous to stand at that moment. "I don't understand how you could do this."

"Caleb," that was all I said, and then I had to stop myself as I was tearing up.

"Didn't you think about us, when all this happened?"

I was crying at this point, but I was able to talk through the tears, "You had dumped me! I was mad, and I did something stupid. I may lose one of my best friends over this! I may be having a baby with a guy I barely know. I don't think I was thinking, no."

I was looking down, when I heard Caleb stand and begin to pace, "Just because we had a fight, doesn't mean it's okay that you went back to Peter. Every time we fight, do I have to worry about him?"

"Caleb, stop. It was not a fight. You told me that we were done. I was heartbroken, you don't understand that at all. I love you so much. I did not want to lose you! I didn't know how to deal with it, and I did do something stupid, I know that. But don't blame me!"

"You're having Peter's child!"

"Or yours, I don't know. It could be yours, and things could all just be okay."

"Because having a kid right now is really going to just be okay, and everything we need. Less than two months ago, like you just said, I dumped you for no real reason, just because we fight a lot. That's a much better situation."

"You said it was okay when I told you. You said we'd be okay."

"That's before I knew it could be Peter's!"

"But it could be yours!" I tried to reason, but I know that it was pointless. He had every reason to be mad, and I know I'd be mad if the situation was reversed. If some girl from Meridian were pregnant, and Caleb said it could be his, I'm not quite sure I'd be able to forgive him at all. And in thinking that, I calmed a little, "I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't want this at all."

"Not wanting this doesn't make it go away," Caleb argued back.

"I know, I know that," I sighed, and then I was just about to say a little more, when right in the middle of my living room, a fold appeared. Making me jump, as I was not expecting that at all. "Who is coming from where, and why my living room?"

Finally standing still, Caleb was also looking at the fold, "It looks like Kandrakar."

I nodded in agreement, and waited for a while, thinking someone would come through, but no one did. "Do you think I am meant to go through this?"

"I think so," he stated, before walking over to where I was, standing next to the fold. "I wonder what's going on?"

I did not reply to him, I just stepped through the fold, and Caleb followed right behind me. Once on the other side, the first thing I saw was Will, Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee all looking just as worried as I felt about being here in Kandrakar. Can it really be a good thing to bring us all here?

"What's going on?" I asked Will, as I walked over to where they were standing.

She shrugged, "We don't know. We just got here a few minutes ago, and they told us we had to wait for you to get here too."

I looked around, and saw the Oracle walking over to us. I felt like he was looking more at me, than any of the other girls; but I was sure it was all in mind. It had to be. I mean, why would he focus on me? It's not like he could know, right?

But I seem to forget what being the Oracle really means.

"I know you girls have been preparing for if something were to happen again, and I am glad you have, because there has been an attack."

"An attack?" "Where?" "When?" "What should we do?"

"The attack was here, but it was very short, and nothing was taken. But we now know someone is trying, and we need to guardians once more."

"I knew it! I just knew something would happen again, and we had to be ready," Will all but screamed, somehow very happy that she was right. Even if it was for a horrible reason.

"Yes, and we need all five guardians to be at their top power possible. And so, Cornelia, you have to understand what I am about to say."

My heart began to beat so fast right away, and I was screaming in my head for him to stop. To not go any further. And I could see in Irma's face, she knew as well what he was about to say, and was also panicking. Caleb was behind me, so I had no idea what he was thinking at all.

"I truly wanted to wait to say this, until you all knew, but I now have no choice."

"I'm pregnant," I said quickly, wanting to be the one to tell my best friends. I just couldn't see it coming from the mouth of someone else. They were my best friends, not people who should be told by someone who we truly barely know.

Will, Hay Lin, and Taranee all just stared at me. It was as if they didn't know what to say, and I saw a few times they'd glance back at Caleb as well, and all I could do was hope he wasn't glaring at me.

As the girls were still processing what I had just blurted out, the Oracle began to speak once more, "Yes, that is what this is about. As I was saying, you must all be able to truly use your powers and not worry about not getting harmed. For that reason, Cornelia, you can no longer be the Earth guardian."

"What?" I actually did not realize how much being the Earth guardian meant to me, until he told me I could no longer be it. "No, I am the Earth guardian. You can't just stop that."

"You are right," the Oracle began, as I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, and I glanced at Caleb who was standing next to me, "But this is for the best."

"Cornelia could still do her job, even with this," Caleb actually defended me, and I felt glad. But I knew he was still mad, and I was trying to force myself not to read to much into him caring about me being a guardian. He cares about Meridian and just wants to make sure I can protect it.

"And put her child in harms way? This is not about Cornelia, this is about what going in a battle could mean to the child. For now, as much as they are best when it is all 5, we believe it will be best to have no Earth guardian. Just until the child is born, then you will have your powers once more fully."

I felt a sense of calming, "So you're not going to replace me?"

"No," the Oracle answered, and then just like that said goodbye, and turned away.

I felt like I had one more thing to say though, so I followed after him, and once far enough away for the girls not to hear us, I began to talk, "Oracle…"

"I can not tell you the answer now," he said, already knowing what I so desperately wanted to ask him. "But I will say this, either way your child will have lots of love."

"I need to know."

He turned to look at me, "It's more important you learn to accept it either way."

And once more, he turned and left. And I felt so scared. Did his not telling me, mean it was Peter's? Why not tell me it was Caleb's, so I could be happy and tell him that and make him happy? Was it his way of saying it, without saying it? I was more confused than before; but I had a lot of talking to do, when I went back over to the girls, so I wasn't able to think of my confusion for long.

"When did you find out?" "I can't believe this!" "Aren't you scared to have a baby?" "Caleb, are you going to move to Earth now?"

"It depends. Right now I don't know."

"But you have to, you can't not live where your baby is," Hay Lin stated, with a worried glance my way.

"Yeah, I will live wherever my child is, I just, I have to go home now. Will, can you make a tear please," Caleb answered so nervously, that it made him look horrible. And only I know the truth. Only I know that Caleb really would be 100%, if he knew it was his. That he's going to be the best dad ever, if this is his kid. And if it is not, then I can't expect him to stay. It's not his responsibility.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe how Caleb was acting. I'm so sorry Cornelia, I never would have thought Caleb would be one of those guys."

"One of those guys?" I asked, knowing what Will was referring to, but needing her to say it aloud to be sure. I didn't want to believe that she thought Caleb was being as weird as he is being, just because I'm pregnant.

"You know, the guy who gets the girl pregnant and then acts like a jerk," Will said slowly, "If you had told me, and I didn't know his reaction, I really would think he'd be happy for both of you."

"Caleb is happy, he really does…" I stopped, because I was about to say hope he can be a dad. But of course, all my friends think that there is no doubt that Caleb is going to be a father now. "Don't judge him over how he's acting, please."

"If Matt answered questions one day about being committed to me, the way Caleb was about you today. Cornelia, it's better to face it now, than in 9 months."

"7 months, and he is committed," I argued, as tears ran down my face. Man I hate crying, but it feels like it's all I do lately. I didn't want Caleb judged like this. Not when it's all my fault. I deserve people to think I'm wrong, not Caleb. "You are all overreacting."

Hay Lin, who always looked on the bright side of things, was the one who answered me, "We all saw him glaring at you when you said you were pregnant…"

Hot tears just poured out of my eyes as Hay Lin told me that. I had assumed he wasn't behind me smiling, and he had defended me right after; but I guess I was right, it was all about his precious Meridian. I really do hope I'm not alone, either way.

"I've never seen him look like that," Taranee explained, her voice only causing me more pain, "I'm so sorry Cornelia. Maybe he'll change, there's time. We just have to tell you this, as your best friends. I could never see you hurt, but I'd rather you know it's coming than see you shocked completely by it."

Her saying those words, truly hurt me. I could see they were all judging Caleb so harshly for being mad at me; for what they thought was simply my pregnancy. And Taranee was the one sitting next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, hugging me tightly. It was all so much, and so painful.

"But Caleb is not that type of guy. He will be there for his child, he said that."

"I think so too," Irma stated, the only one of the girls to not be shocked by the announcement, and the only one who knew when Caleb found out, "Did he knew before you told us?"

"Yeah, I told him when you left. I told him…." I felt a little sick, so I paused for a moment, and Taranee tried to comfort me, and I had to push her away. I didn't want her to be nice to be. I didn't deserve it. I was a horrible friend to her, and she shouldn't comfort me.

"Cornelia, we're your friends. We care about you," Taranee once more tried to comfort me. And I wish so strongly she had not. I wish she had been like Will, and stood back, and just talked to me. I didn't want her next to me. Not with what was spinning in my mind. "You have us here to tell you these things. Isn't it better that you know? I'd want to know the truth."

"No you wouldn't," I answered, knowing very well she would not get the true meaning in what I had just said.

Irma spoke up after that, "I would. Secrets like that are not good. And like Taranee said, it's better to know and maybe prepare for that fact, encase he does walk away. If he doesn't, you can be happy then."

"He won't! You all know Caleb, you know him better than that. Please stop this."

"Fine, maybe you're right. But he is acting really badly. That's what we're saying. We care about you, and want you to know. You deserve better than for him to be that way."

"I cheated!" I screamed, needing them to stop saying all that they were saying about Caleb. I couldn't take it. It was not his fault, and I didn't want the blame to fall on him. That would be wrong. And not telling, would also mean months from now I could give them the shock they are trying to protect me from.

"What?" Taranee asked that, still with a comforting hand on my back. "Why would you do that?"

"We broke up, so I didn't really cheat. I just went to someone else, during the 3 days we weren't together. And now I could be having his kid, and not Caleb's. So that's why Caleb's mad at me, he knows about this guy, and he's hurt. He is happy to be a dad, if it's his, but you all have to stop saying those things. He is a good guy, it's me, I messed up."

"Who? Who's the other possible father?" Irma asked, always so curious. More than she should be.

I shook my head, "It's not important."

"Yes it is, Corny he may have a baby with you, he is important now."

I glanced at Taranee, and then knew I could not tell them. I had said enough I felt. "I just can't."

"Do we know him?"

"Please stop!" I begged.

Will spoke up next, "So you don't want us to know who is it? You already told us you cheated on Caleb, who cares who with. I mean, it's not like we care if you sleep with some guy. We're just worried about you."

"I just," I began, and in one quick second everything seemed to happen at once. I saw something in Taranee's eyes dawn on her, and I felt the sting on my cheek long before I realized what she had done. When it all finally registered, everyone was glaring at Taranee.

"What was that for?" Will asked Taranee, as I brought a hand up to my face that Taranee had just slapped.

"How could you do this to me?!" Taranee yelled, "It's Peter, isn't it? He said an ex had come into town for a while, and they were trying to work things out. He never said who, and I never once thought it could be you! You know how I felt about you with Peter! You just use him when you're mad at Caleb!"

"I'm sorry," was all I said.

"If you have Peter's baby, our friendship is over. I'm never going to speak to you again."

"Taranee calm down," Will tired to talk to her, but she wasn't listening.

"This isn't fair to Peter either. You don't care about him at all! When are you going to tell him? He has to know, you know that."

"It might be Caleb's, and all this…"

"You can't wait until you've given birth, and then show up with a baby to tell Peter he's a dad. That's not fair to him. You have to tell him now that it's possible. Tell him the truth, tell him you're a..."

Will stopped Taranee from saying whatever awful word she was about to say, "You do have to tell him."

"But he doesn't even know he's been with me. He think's he's been with Lillian, who does't exist. Well not the Lillian he knows."

"Well then she has to tell him. He has to know, he can't find out with a baby. Tell him, or I will!" Taranee glared at me, and I just nodded. I wasn't going to do anything to make it worse, though telling Peter was not going to make anything better.


	5. Chapter 5

The next month seemed to kind of go in a blur. Which I know is so cliche to say, but I don't know how else to explain it. I was in a state of just going through the motions of the days. I was having a hard time dealing with everything going on. It was so much change, and I didn't handle it well at all.

Not only was my body changing so greatly, but I had lost one of my best friends, and the others were so busy I truly never saw them either. Caleb wasn't exactly there for me either. He did come over quite a few times in that month, but he was so distant every time he did.

I never tried to force him to talk to me either, we really didn't talk. He would come over, just to check on me and make sure I was okay along with the baby, and then he would leave. He was still so mad at me, and clearly still afraid to get to close or think this baby was his to strongly.

I also told Peter, which was awkward and hard to do. He and 'Lillian' weren't close at all, and so telling him felt so wrong. They're not meant to raise a kid together. I explained it to him as best as I could, and I also told him that I had a boyfriend who I really did think it was for, but there was a chance it was his. He's barely spoken to me since, only once to call and ask if I'd get a test to see whose baby it was. I won't though, as I'm scared it could harm the baby. I want to wait until it's born. It's not that he's being a jerk, I think he just wants to stay back and let Caleb be here for me, hoping it's his just as much as we do.

To top it all off I had told my parents, and now I was just a disappointment. They of course did not need to know about the fact it was possibly not Caleb's, they were already so upset and mad, that I did not tell them that detail. So when I give birth, if it is Peter's, they can just start the disappointment all over again.

I felt so alone. I felt like I was never going to have anyone by my side ever again. I know I messed up, but I needed someone during that time more than anyone could possibly know. It was so much happening at once, and I was alone during it. I was alone to go to doctor's appointments, and I was alone for so much that I did not want to be alone for.

And now at 12 weeks pregnant, all I can do is lay on the couch of my living room, and cry my eyes out. I'm alone, of course. My parents are 'busy,' and my sister is at a friends house. She doesn't know yet. I couldn't take her looking at me the way my parents do. I love her far to much to have her mad at me as well, for messing up my life.

I had a blanket tightly wrapped around me, and it felt like maybe I'd never get up from that couch. I honestly felt like I could just lay there and cry forever. I think those hormones were making all I was feeling 10 times worse than they already were.

It was as I was crying my eyes out, that I heard the front door open. I looked up through my tear-filled eyes, and did not feel any better to see Caleb walking over to me. I didn't want him to be cold and distant yet again. I just didn't want this anymore. I wanted everything to go away.

"Cornelia," he said my name so gently, as he sat down next to me, "Is everything okay?"

"No, nothing's okay. I ruined everything," I cried, holding on to the blanket a little tighter. "I've lost everything over this, and I can't take it anymore. I just want you to talk to me. I want you to either end it or not, but stop just waiting. Do you still love me?"

"I don't know what to do," he explained, not giving me an answer at all.

"I asked if you still love me."

A few moments past, as my heart began to shatter, and then I felt his arms wrap around me, "I still love you."

"But you won't if it's not yours?" I asked, wanting to feel so good in his arms, but also hating the thought that I could completely lose this soon. It was so conflicting.

"I don't want to lose you either, I just know that if it is not mine, he will have to be involved."

"But I won't be with him, I won't. I don't love him, I love you. I want you, not him. If I could change everything I would, I don't want this. I love my baby, but this is ruining everything," crying so hard, I somehow got that out. "I'm an idiot, and I know I deserve this, but you don't."

He pulled me a little closer to him, "I can't say if you have to raise a child with someone else I'lll be able to handle it, but I wouldn't just walk away forever right away if it isn't mine. I'm not here because of a baby, I'm here because of my girlfriend, who I really love and care about."

"So I'm still your girlfriend?"

I heard him sigh, "I think we've been through a lot, and if we can beat all that, we should be able to somehow handle this better than we have. I don't want to leave you crying like I just found you. I'm not so mad anymore, but I can't say I forgive you either. I still need time, but I want to make sure you're okay. I don't want to make this worse, I know you're dealing with a lot right now."

I snuggled my head into his shoulder, "This is why I need you, you're amazing. This has to be ours, it just has to be. Fate can't hate me that much."

"Sometimes things aren't what we'd want. Do you think my dad really wanted a kid with who he has a kid with?"

"But you wouldn't be you if…"

"Exactly," Caleb nodded, "Maybe if it isn't mine, you're meant to have this child for a reason. I have to think of it that way, because its the only way I can somehow be even a little okay with the thought that you're carrying his child."

"Or yours."

"Or mine," Caleb stated, but I could hear it in his voice that he clearly did not believe this child was his. He didn't think there was a chance. He was so sure it was Peter's, and that hurt. Because it made me worry that he was right. I don't want him to be right. I don't want Peter's baby, but I also just want this child to be exactly who their meant to be. It's so confusing, and I just want it all over with already.


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb and I ended up falling asleep there on the couch, after I cried a lot more, and he tried to comfort me though his own pain. It was nice to have him, but I still did not feel like anything was okay. He was still mad, no matter what he said. But he was there, and that was something. He was there for me, and it felt amazing no matter how much it also felt so wrong.

I think we could have slept forever, or at least for a lot longer, had we not been awoken by an awful smell. Or should I say, I smelled it right away, "Caleb, wake up. What is that smell? Do you smell that? It's so strong."

Opening his eyes, Caleb looked at me funny, "It just smells like Blunk to me."

"Things smell worse now," I explained, feeling a sickness building in me. But I tried to hold it down. My morning sickness is not too bad, and I do not want Blunk to make it worse. "And Blunk is going to make me sick, where is he anyway?"

"Blunk right here," Blunk was waving at us as he walked into the room, coming from the direction of my bedroom, "Blunk here to tell you that other girls in big trouble!"

"What?" I sat up, pulling myself away from Caleb's grip on my waist. "What do you mean they're in trouble?"

"Big trouble on Kandrakar!" Blunk exclaimed, telling me all that I really needed to hear. I was going, and there was no way I wasn't. If they girls were in trouble, they needed me. We're better as five, not as four. I may not have my powers now, but I have to go to them. I can't not go to help them.

I jumped up from the couch, and right away felt Caleb's hand wrap around my arm, "Don't go Cornelia. Let me go, I'll try and help."

"They need me, we have to be five. Four is just not enough," I answered, turning to face him. "You can't stop me from going to my friends. They need me, and I can't not go. You would go no matter what, wouldn't you?"

"Not if I had to bring a child into the battle."

I looked down at the very, very small bump I had, "I won't let anything happen to it, I promise. And you'll be there to watch my back. I just have to go to them. They would go for me, and I can't sit here and know they need me. Blunk came here for a reason, and we have to go to them."

Caleb must have sensed there was no way to argue with me over this, because he gave in pretty quickly, "Fine, we'll go. But if it's bad, Blunk has to get you out of there as soon as possible. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," I smiled softly, loving how protective he was being. It made me feel good.

We were in Kandrakar only a few moments later, and I was shocked by what we saw. Blunk was right when he said big trouble. All of Kandrakar was under direct attack, and it was awful. Caleb ran in one direction, and I ran in another.

I could see the girls and they were fighting back as best as they could but did not seem to be winning, and I knew I need to help them out as much as possible. My powers were weak, I would drain my life force to use them, but when you're best friends are in dire danger, and it's the only thing you can do, you don't think much, you just do it.

I focused completely on what I had to do, and I felt the way it drained me, but I just kept going, I had to. I had to save them. I have to protect them. I knew whatever I did, I had to help.

I did as much as I could, which was not as much as I would have liked, and then I saw them fighting back again, this time so much stronger. It's strange how us all being here affects it so strongly. It really is about all of us, together. Not one or four, or three, or any other number. It's about all five of us together, that's what makes us strong.

I saw the bad guys, who I had never seen before, fleeing, and I saw the girls cheering, and I saw Caleb coming over to me. I saw it all, moments before I felt the ground. I had drained myself too much. I had done as much as I could, but I guess I may have actually done more than I should have.

I pulled an hand over my stomach, and then I could not move. I was losing consciousness quickly. I didn't have time to truly worry about what was happening, I didn't have time to think what it could mean, it all just happened too quickly.

I tried to stay awake, I heard Caleb scream my name, I heard the girls coming over to me in a rush. But I could do nothing, and slowly I just fell asleep right there on the ground of Kandrakar. The last thing I remember was someone leaning down over me, and shaking me, but I couldn't respond. I don't know what happened next.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cornelia, wake up," Will begged, as she shook her friend, trying desperately to wake her.

She was so scared what this could mean. Cornelia was breathing, they had already checked that, but she was out cold. She was not moving at all, and all their thoughts were on her health and that of her child still in her, who Cornelia's arm was still tightly placed around, even as she was passed out.

"Come on, you have to wake up. Passing out like this is not a good thing," Will kept going, panic completely filling her body over her friend.

Hay Lin was standing back, so shaken by what was happening, and could not move much herself. Irma was next to Will, calmly trying to shake Cornelia awake, not panicking as much as Will was. Taranee was even worried for her, and was trying to think logically of what they should do next.

Caleb, one the other side of Cornelia, directly across from Will, ran a hand through Cornelia's hair, "Come on Cornelia, wake up. I knew she shouldn't have come."

"Why did she come? She knew she had no powers," Irma said, while looking over at Caleb, "I don't understand what happened."

"Blunk came to get her, and said you all were in trouble. Nothing I said was going to stop her, she had to get to you all. I tried to tell her not to, but you know how Cornelia is," Caleb sighed, thoughts that the child could be harmed making him panic inside.

Taranee looked down at her former friend, "I hope she's okay."

"She's fine."

All 5 heads turned in the direction of where those words had come from. and they all saw the Oracle walking over to them.

"Oh great, last time we saw him everything fell apart," Will mumbled, her eyes going back to Cornelia, and the same worry from before was still just as strong "If she's fine, what about the baby? Why is she still out? Shouldn't she wake up soon. It's not good to just pass out like that."

Tarenee nodded her head, "It's not good at all. She should have woken up by now. Passing out is not a sign of anything good, I know that. Is she really okay? What about that baby, which could be my niece or nephew."

There was a slight tension in the air as Taranee said that, she herself hated the way it sounded. But it was true. She was worried about her possible niece or nephew. She was worried about a child that could be her brother's; but just as much, she was worried about a child that was her friend's.

Hay Lin, so sensitive to things like this, was crying, "Is the baby okay? Why aren't saying anything? Cornelia is okay, are you sure?"

Caleb was unable to even move, he felt so worried. He wanted to be mad, mostly at the Oracle, because if he knew everything why didn't he stop this from happening. But he was so worried and upset, all he could do was stare and Cornelia and hope she and the child were okay.

"Tell us!" Taranee yelled.

After that there was finally silence, and the Oracle was able to speak once again, "Taranee, please calm down. Cornelia is okay, as I said, and the child, whom is not your niece is fine as well."

"Not my niece? So it's a boy," Taranee asked, thinking in her mind of a little boy looking much like her brother. "A nephew."

"No, it is a little girl," the Oracle answered, finally getting Caleb's attention.

"So that means…"

"A daughter for you and Cornelia."

No matter how scared he was about Cornelia and the baby, hearing those words brought such a relief to Caleb. He had not felt so happy in such a long time. Hearing the words that it was his daughter growing in Cornelia, made him so much happier than he would have thought.

"It's mine."

"Yes, she is yours. And she is fine. Cornelia will awaken soon, and I think you'll want to tell her this. She'll be very happy."

With that, the Oracle walked away. This time he did not leave hurt behind though. Everyone was much happier. And Hay Lin was the first to speak.

"Caleb, you're going to be a daddy!" she said excitedly, before going over to him and hugging him tightly, "Cornelia is going to be so happy when you tell her. She really wanted it to be yours, she loves you so much."

"Wow," that was all Caleb said, as Will and Irma watched as Cornelia began to move slightly.

Taranee was standing in shock. A small part of her, one she never realized was there, was slightly hurt that she wasn't about to become an aunt. A part of her, as mad as she was about it, wanted the baby to be Peter's. She did know though, the best thing had happened, and Caleb and Cornelia were meant to be together, a lot more than she would ever understand. And for the child, she was glad it was Caleb's.

"My head," Cornelia barely mumbled out, as soon as she regained consciousness. It took a few moments for what had happened to sink into her, and she suddenly remembered everything all at once. "My baby, am I okay?!"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Will comforted her, as Cornelia began to panic. "You're fine, you just drained yourself. And she's fine too."

"She?" Cornelia asked very confused. She didn't know the sex yet, so she had no idea why Will would assume she was having a little girl. Sure that was what she thought it was, but that was all just guessing. She wouldn't know for a few more weeks.

"Yeah, she," Will nodded, before turning to look at Caleb "Tell her."

Caleb looked down at his girlfriend, who still looked pretty bad to him. She was regaining color though, and she was staring at him waiting for an answer. "It's a girl, the Oracle told us. He said it's a little girl, and that she's fine."

"A daughter," Cornelia whispered, as a tear ran down her face and she looked down, "Wow."

Will stood up, "We'll be right back. Girls, come on."

All four of the other girls left Cornelia alone, to talk to Caleb. "She's a little girl. Do you think she'll look like me?"

"Probably," Caleb smiled, still in complete happiness over the baby being his. "I have to tell you something else."

"What?"

Caleb smiled bigger than ever, "He said that she is mine."

Cornelia sat up, as weak as she still felt, "Really?"

"Yeah, she's mine. Now we can actually enjoy this. We're going to be parents to a little girl in a few months."

Cornelia felt tears pouring down her face, "I love you so much. I'm so glad she's yours."

"Me too," Caleb smiled, unable to even begin to explain how happy he truly was. He just knew he was happy, and that he was gong to do all he could to make things with Cornelia better than ever.

"So, what now?"

"Now I start thinking about Earth, and how it's going to be to live there."

Cornelia smiled, but said nothing. Somehow that sentence told her things were better. Somehow she felt everyone was okay then. And sure she knew they'd still have issues to deal with, and things would never be perfect. But she was happy in that moment, and happy she was having her daughter, and that was all that mattered.

_**AN:**__ This is the end. It's not that long of a fic, but after starting the original 5 years ago, I'm proud to say that at least I have actually ended it. Thank you so much to DarkAngel2784 & MysteryGuardian14 for reading and reviewing each and every chapter. :)_


End file.
